As aventuras da Capitã Meiling
by Braunjakga
Summary: Meiling é uma oficial do exército de libertação popular despachada para a conflituosa região de Xinjiang, no extremo oeste da China, para lidar com grupos separatistas e terroristas que há muito tempo assolam a região. No meio do caminho, percebe que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, vai ter que lidar com seu pior inimigo: seu amor pelo homem que a mandou para lá. – Meiling&Syaoran
1. Intro

**As aventuras da Capitã Meiling**

 **Fanfic por Braunjakga**

Publicada apenas no fanfiction(ponto)net e no Spirit Fanfics

(qualquer uso sem a minha permissão ou consentimento desse texto fora desses sites é considerado plágio)

 **Sinopse:** Meiling é uma oficial do exército de libertação popular despachada para a conflituosa região de Xinjiang, no extremo oeste da China, para lidar com grupos separatistas e terroristas que há muito tempo assolam a região. No meio do caminho, percebe que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, vai ter que lidar com seu pior inimigo: seu amor pelo homem que a mandou para lá. – Meiling &Syaoran

 **Disclaimer:** Meiling, Syaoran e demais personagens não me pertencem. Se me pertencessem, Meiling já estaria no mangá original e no mangá de "Sakura Cardcaptors GT", ao lado de Syaoran. Todos os créditos são dessas quatro maravilhas dos mangás:

Nanase Ookawa

Michi Nekoi

Satsuki Igarashi

Mokona Apapa

Feita de fã para fãs (não só para mim, mas para vocês também), sem fins lucrativos como uma homenagem ao grupo CLAMP e aos personagens e universo de Sakura Card Captors (e aos vinte anos da publicação de Sakura Card Captors pela Nakayoshi, apesar de eu achar o "Clear card hen" uma espécie de Dragon Ball GT sem sentido).

 **Notas iniciais:** Pessoal, continuo lendo bastante, assistindo bastante, pensando e planejando muito, me informando bastante para fazer uma coisa de qualidade para vocês e espero melhorar a cada dia! Qualquer coisa, pessoal, basta me dar um toque, eu estou aqui para qualquer coisa! Críticas, elogios e sugestões, basta dizer! Aproveitem! #euestouaqui #AsAventurasDaCapitaMeiling

* * *

 **Capítulo 0**

 **~Introdução~**

 _Aqui, algumas palavras de Braunjakga para vocês entenderem o que os aguarda nessa fanfic…_

Meiling Li é uma personagem tão viva, tão alegre que nos anima com suas trapalhadas até mesmo nos dias tristes, tão competitiva que poderia ganhar qualquer disputa, tão apaixonada que tem uma fraqueza e uma fraqueza apenas: o amor de seu primo. Por seu primo.

É fato que ela surgiu mais pra ficar com ciúmes de Sakura do que fazer ciúmes para Sakura. Até Meiling partir para Hong Kong novamente (de uma forma que eu considero como abrupta demais) Sakura nunca sentiu ciúmes de Meiling, pelo contrário, sempre teve interesse na relação que ela levava com o primo. A CLAMP contou a história dela da forma mais dolorosa possível…. E como doeu meu coração na despedida dela do anime.

Uma pena ela não aparecer no mangá e sinto até mesmo que ela já estava roubando a cena no anime, roubando mesmo, mas até que ela se despede de forma feliz no combate à carta Gêmeos.

Nas fanfics, muito pouco destaque é dado a ela e ao sentimento que ela sente pelo primo e, das poucas vezes que eu vi uma fic dela, o final não é tão feliz.

Quero mudar essa coisa.

O final dessa fic não é bem, "alegre, alegre", mas vai mostrar um Syaoran um pouquinho mais encantado pela prima do que víamos há fics atrás. Aviso já que ele vai aparecer, mas pouco e em apenas pouquíssimos capítulos, mas quando ele aparecer e for citado vai ser em momentos precisos, cirúrgicos e cheios de sentimentos e turbulências.

Essa é uma fic seinen com altas doses de violência, é por isso que ela se chama "Aventuras da Capitã Meiling". Ela é um spin-off de "Finalmente juntas" e "Better call Sakura" e fala dos anos de aventuras de Meiling em Hotan, Xinjiang, no extremo oeste da China, região cheia de Turcos Uigures desconhecida e isolada até mesmo dos próprios chineses (que eu tratei de dar nomes árabes para eles devido a fé islâmica do lugar! Hehehe!). Chegando lá, Meiling tem que lidar com a vigilância constante sobre ela do Tenente Ahmad El Mofty sobre ela, da corrupção do governo e os constantes ataques terroristas de milícias separatistas e radicais muçulmanos que assolam a região. Não é baseada em fatos reais, mas os atentados terroristas e separatistas na região são de verdade. Uso muito nomes de lugares que existem de verdade e qualquer semelhança com o seriado "Tropa de elite não é mera coincidência. Me baseei nele sim para compor esse texto.

Quem acompanha desde já meus textos "Primeira vez" e "Finalmente juntas" sabe que os Lis são uma família de guerreiros chineses (conforme mostrado no anime) e coloco-os no exército, segundo rumo contrário de todo ficworld de Sakura Cardcaptors que diz que a Família Li é um clã de abastados e empresários. Pra mim, mostro que Syaoran e Meiling deveriam seguir o destino de se tornarem oficiais militares como o resto da família de guerreiros, conforme mostrado no anime. Só que Syaoran se apaixona e bem… segui o Canon, mas quem leu "Better call Sakura" vai ver que coloco uma história negra por trás dos Daidouji e dos Li e o porquê de Syaoran aparecer aqui como membro da assembleia nacional do partido comunista da China e jogador de futebol.

Da mesma forma de "Better call Sakura" que dá mais excitação e aventura pra vida de Sakura, "Aventuras da Capitã Meiling" dá mais ação e aventura para a Meiling. Seguindo essa linha, será que haverá um futuro spin off da Tomoyo? Quem sabe, se pararmos para pensar "Anos de sofrimento de Tomoyo" de "Finalmente juntas" já da muito espaço pra ela, mas na minha mente ainda se desenha uma futura fic de Tomoyo com seu filho… Hehehe! (quem me lê, já deve ter adivinhado de quem se trata esse "filho", só não viram ainda como vou chegar lá!).

Bem, isso é tudo o que eu tenho a dizer, o resto só lendo mesmo.

Até e obrigado por lerem até aqui. Desde já, desejo uma bola leitura dos meus textos e agradeço se quiserem deixar seus comentários.

Paz, luz e muito sucesso na vida de vocês!

– _Braunjakga_

 _São Paulo, 22 de abril de 2017_


	2. Operações no morro

**Capítulo I**

 **~Operações no morro~**

 _Meiling recebe uma denúncia da existência de um paiol de armas encima de um morro e parte com seu escudeiro, Ahmad, para investigar…_

" _As revoluções e as guerras revolucionárias são inevitáveis na sociedade de classes, e sem elas é impossível realizar qualquer salto no desenvolvimento social e derrubar as classes dominantes reacionárias e, portanto, impossível para o povo ganhar o poder político."_

– _Citações do presidente Mao Zedong, capítulo 5, citação 4_

Hotan, Xinjiang, Maio de 2014

Eram cinco horas da manhã.

O muezim gritava do topo do minarete da mesquita, com um microfone em mãos, a shahada, a profissão da fé islâmica, dizendo que "Não há deus senão Alá e Muhammad é o seu enviado" em árabe. Era um aviso para todos que o Farj, a primeira oração muçulmana, estava para começar.

Naquele morro, homens saíram dos seus casebres de pedra, moldados pela areia do deserto, com baldes de água nas mãos para fazerem as abluções, uma lavagem ritual das mãos e dos pés, antes do começo das rezas em direção à Meca, pois o Exército de libertação popular havia cortado o fornecimento de água para a mesquita no topo do morro.

Um carro blindado, tal como os carros-fortes de banco, freou bruscamente no sopé daquele morro, levantando poeira atrás de si. Os fiéis ficaram apreensivos ouvindo a freada e os símbolos do Exército popular de libertação impressos na lataria. A porta do blindado negro se abriu e uma mulher de cabelos longos, lisos, negros e olhos vermelhos com uma boina preta na cabeça saiu de lá. Ela ajeitou a boina, fez uma cara de mal terrível, conferindo seu colete a prova de balas e erguendo sua submetralhadora Type 79 para o alto.

Atrás dela, um jovem oficial de cabeça raspada e barba ainda por fazer chamava o restante dos soldados de dentro daquele carro. Os demais homens e mulheres partes daquela operação estavam encapuzados, pois eram moradores de Xinjiang e temiam represálias dos bandoleiros contra seus familiares.

Antes mesmo que pudessem subir o morro pra rezar, a mulher mostrava a eles que rezariam quando o Partido e o Exército determinassem:

– Vai subir ninguém, vai subir ninguém! Podem ficar quietinhos aí!

Alguns homens soltaram seus baldes na hora e correram para suas casas. Outros, mais resistentes e barbudos, ficaram parados olhando para ela para ver o que ia acontecer. O jovem oficial do lado dela se aproximou de um deles e deu uma coronhada forte no rosto dele com o fuzil:

– Não ouviu a capitã? Vai subir ninguém, seu barbudo! Que barba é essa? Tu é terrorista?

O homem dizia não com a cabeça enquanto sua barba era extraída a força pelo oficial com um canivete. O partido comunista baixou uma determinação em Hotan proibindo barbas longas demais ou mulheres com niqab, a veste islâmica que cobre o corpo todo. Aquele espetáculo de força foi o bastante para dizimar a coragem dos mais resistentes que ficaram olhando.

– Ahmad, vamos, não temos tempo a perder e eles podem ter avisado os outros.

– Positivo, Capitã!

Os militares continuaram a caminhar em filha indiana até o topo do morro, dando cobertura um ao outro com suas armas apontadas para o alto. O risco de morte era iminente, mas eles não estavam aí para morrer, nem pra prender ninguém.

Chegaram em um terraço na frente de uma casa e ouviram um homem dando instruções finais para um grupo de Mujahidin, homens preparados a fazerem o martírio em nome do Islã. Esconderam-se numa mureta próxima antes que fossem descobertos, esperando o momento certo par atirar. Um dos soldados se distanciou mais ainda para obter informações visuais dos elementos, gesticulando de longe com os dedos para a capitã.

– Soldados de Alá, hoje é o nosso dia de glória! Vamos atacar com tudo o quartel-general dos infiéis e mostrar para eles que Alá está do nosso lado! Mulheres definitivamente não foram feitas para lutar, nem comandar exércitos! Que o nosso martírio de hoje seja a alvorada de um amanhã ao profeta, que a paz esteja com ele!

Eram cerca de três homens em pé e vinte cinco homens ajoelhados. A Capitã engatilhou o seu fuzil e atacou-os antes que pudessem fazer mais alguma coisa.

TA, TA, TA, TA! Todos mortos.

O ataque daquele pelotão foi rápido o bastante para que as restantes janelas que estavam abertas de curiosos naquelas casas do morro se fechassem de uma vez. Os vinte e cinco mujahidin ajoelhados e dois dos homens que estavam em pé foram mortos. A capitã arrastou pelos cabelos o único sobrevivente até um círculo formado pelos militares daquele pelotão, arrastando-o pilha de sangue e corpos que se formava.

– Bom dia, filho. Tava rezando é?

– Eu… eu só tava ajudando… – O homem tremia. Ele era jovem demais para planejar alguma coisa, concluiu a capitã. – Eu só sou talibã, sabe?

A capitã sorriu ironicamente dele:

– Ah, tu é Talibã, é? – A capitã olhou para os demais soldados em volta deles e apertou com mais força os cabelos dele. – Ele é talibã, galera!

Todos gargalharam.

– Tu é talibã, filho da p***! Tu é talibã, é? – Os soldados começaram a chutar violentamente aquele rapaz. Depois disso, a capitã voltou a agarrá-lo pelo cabelo, apontando a cabeça dele para a pilha de corpos. – Tá vendo isso aqui? É você quem financia essa Merda! É você quem financia essa p****! – A capitã pessoalmente distribuía tapas, socos e chutes no rapaz. Ele começou a chorar.

– Ahmad, traz o saco e o cabo de vassoura! Nesse aqui vamos colocar areia pra lubrificar o rabo!

Quando Ahmad já pegava um cabo de vassoura e uma sacola naquele quintal, o rapaz apontou tremulamente para uma casa:

– É ali… é ali que estão as armas que a gente ia… – O rapaz soluçou, com o nariz escorrendo sangue. – Usar no ataque de hoje!

A capitã agarrou-o pelo colarinho e desferiu mais tapas no rosto dele.

– Cai fora daqui! Cai fora daqui, seu bosta! – Ela olhou para o jovem oficial sem capuz enquanto o jovem talibã sumia atrás do morro. – Ahmad, traz o C4.

O oficial e a equipe encheram o casebre com explosivos, esperaram um tempo até que explodissem.

BOOM! A explosão espalhou pedaços de pau e pedra pelo lugar e gerou um leve tremor no morro. Ahmad temia que aquele terremoto e aquele fogaréu atingisse as casas vizinhas.

Ao ver o fogo consumir aquele barraco, os militares voltaram para o carro-forte.

– Isso vai atrasá-los por um tempo.

A capitã percebeu que o seu jovem oficial hesitava:

– O que foi, Ahmad?

– Capitã… vão matar ele… destruímos o paiol de armas de e… eu conhecia ele… ele tem mãe, tem família e…

– E ele, não ia matar a gente? Deixa de ser besta e vamos embora!

Entraram no carro-forte e saíram de lá.

 **N** **otas** :

 **Mujahidin** : Guerrilheiros radicais que combatem em nome da religião islâmica aqueles considerados infiéis.

 **Hotan** : Cidade no extremo oeste da China, com cerca de trezentos mil habitantes.

 **Xinjiang** : Província no oeste da China, formada pelo deserto de Taklamakan e pela cadeia de montanhas de Tian Shan. Um quarto da fronteira terrestre e um sexto da área do país é formado pela região.

 **Talibã** : Significa estudante em árabe. Depois, esse nome foi posteriormente tomado pelos fundamentalistas islâmicos do Afeganistão para se denominarem, por isso ele diz que é "talibã" e Meiling interpreta como sendo dos fundamentalistas.

Muita ação e adrenalina nesse cap. Meiling invade o morro e bota tudo pra quebrar, chutando o pau da barraca com tudo! O que será que vai acontecer daqui pra frente? Surpresa! Esperem e verão…


	3. Interrogatório

Capítulo II

~Interrogatório~

 _Depois da operação de ontem no morro, a mãe e a irmã do rapaz agredido por Meiling no dia anterior correm até a porta do quartel em busca de informações…_

" _O exército deve tornar-se um com o povo para que o vejam como seu próprio exército. Tal exército será invencível…"_

– _Citações do presidente Mao Zedong, Capítulo 14, parágrafo 1_

No dia seguinte, no regimento de Hotan, uma mulher de meia idade com véu colorido bateu na porta do lugar acompanhada da filha e armas foram mostradas para elas, por trás da trincheira.

– Eu venho em paz! Eu só vim ver a Coronel Meiling!

Os soldados comunicaram a presença da mulher para a secretaria do regimento via telefone e eles aceitaram recebê-la via uma rigorosa revista.

As mulheres levantaram as mãos para o alto e a mulher mais velha foi obrigada a se despir completamente no meio do deserto, sob o sol do meio dia, com dezenas de homens em um caminhão cheio de soldados que entrava no quartel naquele momento olhando para ela.

O caminhão parou na porta para que os soldados vissem o espetáculo. Para não deixar a mulher entrar sozinha no quartel, a filha também se submeteu a rigorosa revista. Elas se agachavam para ver se não trazia bombas ou armamentos, até meso na vagina e no ânus. Passou por um detector de metais de longa distância preso em uma vara para que se tivesse certeza de que não engoliram explosivos que seriam acionados por controle remoto. Quando tudo estava OK, foram autorizadas a entrar.

Meiling acompanhara tudo da janela do andar superior do regimento. E sentia empatia pelas mulheres. Ela mesma ordenara aquela humilhação toda e jamais aceitaria se submeter àquele procedimento, mas testemunhara tudo até, odiando a cena, sentindo o crânio ser triturado a cada risada dos soldados.

Estavam em uma sala ventilada por um pequeno ventilador com apenas uma janela. O calor era insuportável. Havia um pequeno retrato de Mao Zedong e de Kurban Tulum atrás da mesa dela e uma bandeira da China, do Turquestão e do Exército ladeava a capitã. Sobre a mesa, retratos austeros dela com o pai e a mãe, com Syaoran e com Sholong.

Ela olhava para as duas mulheres impassível, fria, por trás dos olhos vermelhos, as mãos sobre a mesa enquanto as mulheres olhavam para ela com uma pontada de esperança vendo as fotos da família dela. Quem sabe, não era o filho dela, pensou.

O uniforme Type 07, o terno e gravata verde-oliva com as ombreiras de coronel e o nome "Meiling Li" no soutache militar davam a ela a autoridade suficiente para prender aquelas mulheres e interrogá-las sob tortura, se necessário. Davam também para Meiling a dureza de coração necessária para ser uma rocha dura naquele deserto e não se deixa erodir ou influenciar pelas tempestades de areia. Mao e Kurban a observavam do alto. Elas sabiam bem disso e não podiam falar bobagens diante dela. Meiling não podia vacilar na frente delas.

A mulher mais velha tocou nas mãos frias da capitã:

– Coronel… meu filho… recebi um pedaço do pé dele em casa… eu só quero saber onde que eu posso encontrar o resto do corpo dele… pra dar um enterro digno pra ele… – Ela olhou para o retrato de Chitatsu e apertou com mais força a mão dela. – Sei que a senhora deve ter filho…

– Sobrinho. – Corrigiu a Capitã.

– Sobrinho e…

Diante da falta de reação da capitã, a mulher mais jovem interrompeu a mãe, sob prantos, enxugando as lágrimas com a palma das mãos, pensando se Meiling, com aqueles seios notáveis debaixo do paletó da farda, rosto e cabelos bem cuidados não era mulher para sentir o sofrimento de outra:

– A gente foi humilhada… a gente teve que ouvir as risadas daqueles soldados!

Meiling se levantou da sua cadeira e fez menção de sair quando Ahmad apareceu na porta da sala dela.

– Se o seu filho optou por virar talibã, não nos culpem por nossos protocolos de segurança, é a jihad dele em nome da vida de milhares de pessoas que vivem e trabalham aqui honestamente que ele estava ameaçando. Se a senhora não o educou direito, não venha choramingar aqui falando que foi humilhada! Eu só estou fazendo o que precisa ser feito, entenderam?

As palavras foram duras. Preferiram partilhar do destino do filho e do irmão do que ouvir aquilo. As mulheres interromperam a saída da capitã, se ajoelharam sob os pés de Meiling e continuaram chorando muito.

– Desde os cinco anos, quando o pai dele morreu, eu crio ele sozinha, trabalhando fora! A senhora não sabe como eu me arrependo e fico amargurada com a decisão que ele tomou! Se juntar aos mujahidin!

– Eu não posso fazer nada pela senhora, com licença! – Meiling se desprendeu delas e atravessou a porta. – Ahmad, tire elas daqui.

Meiling desapareceu no corredor e duas soldados seguraram as mulheres pelos braços. A cara da mulher mais jovem era de raiva, a da mais velha, de frustração.

– Agora eu entendo porque querem libertar a gente dos Hans de Pequim! – Gritou a mais nova, recebendo socos e tapas em seguida.

– Filha cala a boca! – Disse a mais velha.

Ahmad se aproximou da mulher mais nova e ela levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo:

– Você é uigur, é? – Perguntou a mais nova.

– Sou sim. Sei o que você está passando e…

– Um uigur a serviço dos Hans não sabe o que a gente tá passando!

– Sei sim! Sou muçulmano igual a vocês! A maioria aqui é muçulmano igual a vocês! Eu posso ir atrás do corpo do filho de vocês… tenho meus contatos por aqui!

– Pode mesmo?

– Posso sim… mas em troca…

Ahmad passou delicadamente os dedos sobre o rosto dela. As mulheres pensaram o pior. Pensaram que ele queria usar a mais nova como objeto sexual para recuperar o corpo perdido do irmão. A mais velha se contorceu nos braços da soldado que a segurava, levando um mata-leão dela logo em seguida para sossegar. A mais nova gritava de agonia, antevendo as agressões sexuais.

Mas era apenas mais uma das inúmeras pressões psicológicas que Ahmad aprendera a fazer na academia da inteligência do exército.

– Em troca… eu quero que você me passe todas as informações que vocês sabem sobre os separatistas do Turquestão. Entenderam? Pessoas, lugares… tudo mesmo.

Um silêncio enorme atravessou aqueles corredores.

– Então? Vocês fazem isso numa boa e saem numa boa daqui ou eu posso fazer de outro jeito. Vocês são parentes de terroristas, não são? Vocês pensam que podem sair incólumes daqui?

A mulher mais jovem olhou para a mãe e ela deu um aceno positivo para ela.

– Tudo bem… eu falo… eu falo…

Trêmulas, foram conduzidas até a sala de interrogatórios. Antes de entrar, Ahmad foi parado por Meiling:

– Eu não vou assumir responsabilidade por isso! Solte-as!

– Eu assumo! Faço isso pelo partido, capitã! Erradicar separatistas é o nosso papel e também… – Ahmad hesitou por um momento e continuou. – Eu tenho coração, eu sei o que elas devem estar sentindo…

– Justamente o que você não deveria ter… E eu que sou a subversiva aqui… Você abre um buraco pra tapar o outro. Pois bem… Vamos ouvir o que elas tem a dizer e ver até que ponto há ligações dos terroristas daqui com os separatistas. De certa forma, estou orgulhosa com o seu progresso tenente, eu já não consigo ter esse "seu" coração… você bem sabe…

Ahmad acenou positivamente com a cabeça para ela, prestando continência logo em seguida.

Notas: Esse capítulo foi bem tenso mesmo, bem cruel com essa "exposição" que a mãe do talibã recebeu, mas é fato; vi uma reportagem sobre a mãe de um traficante uma vez que protestava contra a morte do filho feita pela polícia; a mulher deu razão ao filho até o fim. O temor do exército era esse, esse apoio, esse acobertamento automático que muitas vezes a mãe pode dar, mas é apenas com poucas mães. O grande problema aqui é a desconfiança mútua que um tem com o outro… um desconfia do outro e apenas quem tem mais "força" parece triunfar.

Muitas vezes, para levar a missão dura até o fim, é necessário que esqueçamos até mesmo quem somos ou de onde viemos, como acontece com a Meiling, mas nesse caso, ela faz isso porque ela tem muita coisa guardada dentro do peito… já, já, falo sobre isso!


	4. A praça da Solidariedade

Capítulo III

~A praça da solidariedade~

" _Ahmad e Meiling, a partir das informações obtidas com as mulheres, corre atrás dos separatistas que organizavam um evento na famosa praça da Solidariedade de Hotan…"_

" _Devemos ser modestos e prudentes, nos protegermos da arrogância e da precipitação, e serviremos ao povo chinês coração e alma…"_

– _Citações do presidente Mao Zedong, capítulo 17, citação 1_

Praça da Solidariedade, uma semana depois, junho de 2014

Duas crianças, um menino e uma menina, brincavam com um pedaço de papel branco, com o desenho de uma lua crescente e uma estrela pintado em azul onde se lia em uigur "Propostas para um plebiscito sobre a independência do Turquestão oriental"

O vento levou o papel até o jipe militar em movimento onde estava Ahmad. Ele pegou o papel e aquilo apenas confirmou as suspeitas daquele homem com as informações obtidas naquele interrogatório. Amassou o papel com fúria nas mãos, não ocultando a sua raiva.

Desembarcou do jipe com uma face rubra de raiva que espantou aqueles meninos que não tinham nada a ver com aquilo tudo.

Nas ruas adjacentes à praça da solidariedade, em frente a mesquita de Khotan, havia um grande bazar que vendia de tudo: frutas, temperos, especiarias vindas do Afeganistão, da Índia, do Paquistão e produtos manufaturados e industrializados da própria Xinjiang, como roupas de seda.

As crianças corriam pelas ruas e os adultos faziam seus negócios debaixo do sol escaldante de trinta graus daquele deserto quando quatro jipes militares e um caminhão repleto de soldados desembarcou por lá.

Na dianteira dos soldados, estava Meiling e Ahmad.

Pularam nas ruas e as atividades daquele bazar, se não paralisaram, cessaram durante um tempo. As crianças pararam de correr e se aproximaram de seus pais, que exigia máxima distância daquele pessoal. Alguns adultos observavam com medo aquele pessoal, outros poucos, com ódio estampado na face e a maioria simplesmente continuava o que fazia.

O grande temor daquele pessoal era a explosão de um carro-bomba ou de um homem ou mulher bomba a qualquer momento. Era aguardar para ver.

Passaram por entre a multidão que abria caminho espontaneamente para eles sob a mira daqueles fuzis que poderiam ser ativados a qualquer momento pelas mãos hábeis e ágeis daqueles soldados.

O objetivo deles não estava no meio daquela multidão.

No centro da Praça, onde não havia mais o bazar e apenas uma grande rotatória nas ruas do local, havia uma enorme estátua de Mao Zedong cumprimentando calorosamente Turban Kulun, antigo líder local dos uigur, mostrando a ele o radiante e novo amanhã comunista que o líder chinês prometia ao povo uigur.

Na base da estátua, um homem gritava aos berros segurando o panfleto branco com a lua crescente e uma estrela azul em evidência:

– Ontem, meus amigos, o Exército de libertação popular explodiu a minha casa e queimou uma série de casas vizinhas do lado da minha. Se as nossas casas não fossem feitas de pedra, com certeza, nossos filhos e nossas esposas teriam sido incineradas pela fúria deles.

O pequeno círculo de pessoas que rodeava aquele homem concordava e acenava positivamente com a cabeça.

– Os Hans mandam a gente cortar a barba, mandam a gente vestir o que eles querem, mas e a nossa segurança? Nossas moradias? Eles vão dar outras pra mim? Pros meus vizinhos? Eles estão pouco se lixando pra nós! Eles constroem vários apartamentos na região de Cantão pra ninguém morar, já que os Hans e o partido deles determinam quem vai morar lá e quem não vai! Somos uigures! Não temos nada a ver com os Hans! Se é assim que eles desperdiçam nosso dinheiro, porque eu também pago impostos pra Pequim, não adianta nada a gente continuar com eles! Independência…

No instante que o homem falava aquelas palavras, Ahmad atirou com uma bala de borracha na boca do homem que lhe custou uns dentes e um corte que não parava de sangrar. Outros soldados atiravam, com lança-granadas, rojões de gás lacrimogênio sobre aquele círculo de pessoas, que começaram a se dispersar. Os mais retardatários foram recebidos com balas de borrachas e cassetetes nas costas e na coxa, mas, no geral, não houve resistência. Muitos foram presos depois de terem sido controlados na base do porrete.

Ahmad segurou o homem pelo colarinho e começou a desferir tapas e socos no homem.

– Ahmad, para! Já está tudo controlado! Ele tá sangrando muito!

– São esses filhos da p*** de separatistas do Turquestão que mataram o meu pai! Os malditos filhos da p***, servos do Omar Al-Malik! – O militar continuou a dar chutes e socos no homem e Meiling teve que segurar os braços dele pra não cometer besteira. Ahmad se afastou do homem e Meiling jogou uma garrafa de água que estava próxima na boca dele pra conter o sangramento e deu um pano pra ele pra conter o sangue:

– E então, subvertendo o governo? Você sabe que esse tipo de atitude é ilegal, não sabe?

O homem sorriu ironicamente para eles, desesperado, com os lábios cortados e inchados:

– Eu tou aí com isso? Vocês estavam aí quando explodiram a minha casa? Eu tinha acabado de sair pra trabalhar na confecção quando vocês saíram daquele camburão e apontaram fuzis pra mim! Se lembram? Eu fui o primeiro a parar, o primeiro a levantar as mãos. E o que vocês fizeram? Encheram aquele barraco de explosivos e destruíram a minha casa! Destruíram tudo o que eu conquistei! Vocês passaram reto quando eu gritei e falei "minha casa, minha casa!". Fui na prefeitura reclamar e eles falaram que não podiam fazer nada, nada! Daí, eu tomei minhas providências… – Temendo apanhar na cadeia, o homem suplicou e moderou o discurso de raiva. – Mas não tenho nada a ver com o Omar Al-Malik, sou um homem desesperado, sabe?

Ahmad se aproximou do homem novamente e começou a chutar e dar tapas nele:

– Sua casa é? Não tem nada a ver, é? Tu sabia que aquilo era um paiol de armas e não falou nada, Seu filho da p***! Seu desgraçado! Fod*-se se era a sua casa, terrorista tem que se f***r mesmo! Separatismo é ideia do maldito Omar Al-Malik.

– Calma, Ahmad!

– Calma o caramba! Bando de filhas da mãe, separatistas e assassinos! – Ahmad segurou na gola da camisa do homem uma última vez e perguntou:

– Tu sabia que aquilo era um paiol de terrorista?

O homem hesitou por um momento, os olhares vidrados, mas sentiu que não tinha mais nada a perder e confessou:

– Sabia mais ou menos… Só via uns homens de turbante de preto entrando lá e só não falei nada pra evitar problema pra mim… mas só soube no dia antes de vocês explodirem a minha casa…

Ahmad começou a sufocar o homem e ele tentava dar uma palavra final, babando, com o rosto roxo:

– Eu… falo o que… eu sei… eu sei… bastante… eu vi…

Ahmad quase estrangula o homem e Meiling sacou o cassetete e deu um leve mata-leão no tenente, para acalmá-lo.

– Calma aí, ele pode servir como fonte de informação pra gente! Ele pode levar a gente até as pessoas que mataram seu pai! E você quer matar ele aqui?

O tenente se desvencilhou do estrangulamento e, com orelha quente, ofegando muito, olhou pra Meiling num misto de revolta e frustração:

– Tudo bem, capitã; vamos voltar pro jipe.

Notas: A praça da solidariedade, chamada em inglês de "Union Square" existe mesmo e tem a estátua que eu mencionei acima dos dois líderes chineses. Kurban Tulum inspirou uma música chamada em inglês de "Where Are You Going, Uncle Kurban?" (dá pra ver no Youtube) e um filme chamado em inglês de "Uncle Kurban Visits Beijing".

Nesse cap, vemos que Ahmad é quem perde a cabeça com o separatista do Turquestão, mas na primeira versão desse cap, eu coloquei que a Meiling perdia a cabeça e então, entrávamos no flashback que vem logo a seguir, a pessoa que destruiu o coração da capitã, hehehe! Mais tarde, mais tarde… não é bem uma "destruição", mas é um "endurecimento" por parte de ações difíceis que foram cometidas no passado… de ambas as partes!

Troquei a Meiling pelo Ahmad porque eu preciso de uma capitã cabeça fria pra encarar o que vem pela frente! Hehehe!


	5. Sobre as dunas

Capítulo IV

~Sobre as dunas~

" _Meiling está do lado de Ahmad, pensativa, olhando para as areias do deserto, enquanto Ahmad se preocupa com ela depois daquela crueldade toda…"_

 _"Um movimento para apoiar os quadros e estimar os soldados deve ser lançado em cada unidade do exército, pedindo aos quadros para acalentar os soldados e os soldados para apoiar os quadros. Eles devem falar sobre as falhas e erros do outro e rapidamente corrigi-los. Desta forma, eles serão capazes de alcançar uma unidade interna muito boa."_

 _Citações do Presidente Mao, Capítulo 13, parágrafo 3_

O jipe percorria as areias do deserto de taklamakan, levantando muita poeira no processo durante a longa marcha dos carros militares até o complexo do regimento, formado também pela prisão militar e pelo hospital militar. No caminhão, estavam os separatistas presos naquela praça. Dirigindo o jipe, Ahmad estava apreensivo, mas feliz, satisfeito com aquelas apreensões e encabulado com os métodos de Meiling. Sentia que progredia cada vez mais com aquele tipo de operação, apesar daquela matança no morro e a confusão na praça, era cruel e necessário, dizia Meiling. Ele queria a todo custo encontrar as pessoas que arruinaram a sua família, que considerava ser tão cruel quanto destruir a casa de um homem, mas pensava também se ações como essa não poderiam fazer a raiva do povo se voltar uma hora contra eles.

Olhava de vez em quando para a superior militar, olhando para aquelas areias com tristeza e melancolia no rosto:

– Alguma coisa, capitã?

– Nada…

– Estamos mais perto deles… em breve… eles vão se ver com a gente…

O jipe passou por um buraco que fez tudo balançar e Meiling continuava na mesma. Ahmad tentou animá-la:

– Me desculpa, capitã, pela minha insubordinação, mas sabe como é, não sabe? Eu tenho coração, capitã! Um coração quente no peito!

– Eu já deixei de ter coração faz tempo, Ahmad; não sei se você já percebeu

Ahmad calou-se novamente e Meiling continuou a fitar o deserto. Foi como se o tenente tivesse levado um forte soco na barriga.

– Eu pude perceber… a gente exagerou nos explosivos, não é?

– Eu não me arrependo do que eu fiz; mesmo sabendo que a violência das nossas ações podem levar aquelas duas mulheres ou esses caras pros radicais mujahidin, é só a gente matar eles, não é? No fim de tudo, a nossa vida não vale nada…

Ahmad sentiu um aperto no peito ouvindo aquelas palavras depressivas da superior.

– Eu não penso assim, Capitã! Para Alá, toda vida é preciosa, mas isso não nos impede de combatar aqueles que nos combatem como o profeta, que a paz esteja com ele, deixou claro no Corão!

Meiling o fitou:

– Você tem objetivos, não é, Ahmad?

– Aqui é o meu lar, da minha família. Eu não posso voltar aqui e deixar essa bagunça! Deixar que eles façam o que querem…

– Fico feliz por você, mas eu sinto que… eu já deveria estar morta faz tempo…

Ahmad estreitou as sobrancelhas e olhou curioso para a superior:

– Capitã? Capitã?

Enquanto Ahmad perguntava insistentemente por ela, aquela pergunta contínua, o andar daquelas dunas do deserto e a visão das tempestades de areia rebolando de uma parte para a outra levaram Meiling até o passado, até o ponto que a sua vida tornou-se naquele inferno.

Notas: Todas as vezes que os muçulmanos falam o nome de Maomé ou o mencionam indiretamente, (ou qualquer outro profeta do Islã em árabe), é muito importante falar "que a paz esteja com ele" em sinal de respeito por aceitar o fardo da revelação da mensagem de Alá e transmiti-la aos homens.

Esse é um capítulo de transição, curto e breve, focado nas diferentes posturas de Ahmad e de Meiling diante daquela prisão dos adversários. Para Meiling, que conviveu com conceitos ocidentais, eles não passavam de inofensivos manifestantes, mas para Ahmad, educado segundo a filosofia do Partido Comunista, eles eram perigosos separatistas que visavam separar e desunir o país, fora a busca pessoal de Ahmad para encontrar as pessoas que mataram o pai. A busca de Ahmad converge, indiretamente, nas razões de Meiling por estar ali, gerando um choque de sentimentos que se une na vingança… seja ela praticada ou não! Hehehe!


	6. A festa do embaixador

Capítulo V

~A festa do embaixador~

" _Depois de anos de serviço diplomático no Japão e uma medalha por heroísmo, Meiling descobre por meio do homem que ama demais, que sua nova caserna não é um lugar muito agradável…_

" _Se deve haver revolução, deve haver um partido revolucionário. Sem um partido revolucionário, sem um partido construído sobre a teoria revolucionária marxista-leninista e no estilo revolucionário marxista-leninista, é impossível conduzir a classe operária e as grandes massas do povo a derrotar o imperialismo e seus cães de corrida."_

– _Citações do presidente Mao Zedong, Capítulo 1, citação 2_

Tóquio, Japão, dezembro de 2011

Com o uniforme verde-oliva Type 07 amarrotado e os dois belos coques que tinha na cabeça desfeitos pelas carícias e pela fúria daquele homem, Meiling chorava no chão da sala do embaixador segurando um papel em mãos. Era a folha que designava para onde iria, já que acabara de ser promovida a capitã do exército de libertação popular. Não fazia falta que ela lesse o papel. Aquele homem dizia tudo com as suas duras e frias palavras:

– Você vai pra Hotan, Xinjiang. O capitão local foi morto em um ataque terrorista e atualmente, o nosso exército está travando uma guerra na região que nem mesmo a imprensa tem acesso as notícias de tão grave que está a situação lá… cerca de 500 soldados morrem por ano na região e…

– Você está me levando pra morte, Syaoran?

O homem moreno, de cabelos castanhos bagunçados, olhos também castanhos, vestindo roupas no estilo zhongshan, o mesmo de Mao Zedong e de muitos membros da cúpula do partido comunista, virou-se para ela:

– Se você morrer ou não, isso não é… – Hesitou, mas teve que ser duro para falar. – Isso não é problema meu mais. Agradeça ao tio Xing por todo esse problema… Você sabe demais, Meiling, demais! Entenda que o partido não teve outra alternativa a não ser…

– Você é que não teve outra alternativa, seu safado! Estávamos nisso juntos! Desde o começo! Porque eu tenho que pagar tudo sozinha enquanto você fica no bem-bom aqui?

– Sim, eu sei que foi você quem elaborou o plano das Cartas Clow, seguido à risca e adiado bruscamente pelo tio Xing; sou grato por isso, por essa dor de cabeça dos infernos. Agora que o plano foi por água a baixo, veja: eu estou numa encruzilhada, você me colocou numa encruzilhada e preciso desatar esse nó; você sabe de tudo, é a única que sabe de tudo e eu… não estou certo quando ao seu silêncio depois do que aconteceu aqui… Esse seu temperamento explosivo pode colocar tudo a perder, as vezes que…

Meiling interrompe o primo antes mesmo que ele tivesse a chance de continuar:

– O que você queria que eu fizesse? Você queria que eu tivesse me entregado como uma vagabunda pra você, pra você ter confiança que eu faria tudo o que você pedisse, é isso, Syaoran? Assim você não ficaria assustado comigo e saberia que sou mais uma das suas cadelas como a tal de Hye, não é?

Syaoran não respondeu por um tempo. Nervoso e pressionado, agarrou bruscamente o braço da prima pra levantá-la do chão. O rosto dos dois ficou a centímetros de distância:

– Um de nós precisa ser sacrificado e não pode ser eu; por favor, entenda! Olha como você está desequilibrada! Você acha que eu posso continuar a confiar em você?

Syaoran puxou ela com tudo, para tirar a prima do chão. Ela soltou-se do aperto dele e arrumou a roupa abarrotada. Ele olhou severamente para os olhos rubros e lacrimejantes dela, mais uma vez:

– Agora arrume essa roupa, refaça essa maquiagem e tira essa cara de choro! Estamos em uma festa e não vai ficar nada bem se o embaixador ver essas lágrimas…

O chinês tirou um lenço do bolso e jogou para ela. Esperou e ficou olhando-a para ver se ela lhe obedecia, mas Meiling estava constrangida e furiosa o bastante para fazer qualquer coisa na frente dele, o orgulho dentro de si estava intacto:

– Me dá um tempo!

Syaoran entendeu a mensagem da prima e resolveu esperar do lado de fora assim que sentiu que a prima não mais seria uma ameaça. Tudo o que Meiling queria fazer era chorar, chorar desesperadamente, chorar como nunca, sabendo que a pessoa que mais amava no mundo era a maior responsável por enviá-la para aquele inferno.

Engoliu as lágrimas e jamais refez o coque duplo que adorava usar.

Quando saiu da sala, os diplomatas e políticos presentes perceberam que Meiling estava sem os coques e começaram a conjecturar que tipo de coisa "quente" os dois deveriam estar fazendo.

Notas: Essa é só uma parte da cena entre os dois, a cena completa está na minha fic "Better Call Sakura", capítulo 84, "O Caminho de cada um", minha cena mais Meiling/Syaoran. Se lerem a fic toda, vão ver todo o contexto por trás disso, hehehe!


	7. O encontro com o General

Capítulo VI

~O encontro com o general~

" _Quando Meiling voltou para Pequim, teve que passar antes com um encontro com o general local antes de saber que fim de mundo se metia…_

" _Este exército é poderoso porque todos os seus membros têm uma disciplina consciente; Eles se uniram e não lutam pelos interesses privados de alguns indivíduos ou por uma estreita camarilha, mas pelos interesses das grandes massas e de toda a nação. O único propósito deste exército é manter-se firmemente com o povo chinês e servi-los de todo o coração"_

– _Citações do presidente Mao Zedong, capítulo 9, parágrafo 2_

Quando voltou pra China, O pai de Meiling, o então Coronel Zi Hao Li tentou a todo custo evitar que a filha fosse para um lugar tão perigoso como Hotan, mas foi em vão. A decisão de mandar Meiling pra Xinjiang veio do alto-comando Militar do partido, assinada pelo secretário-geral em pessoa. Quem o incitou a assinar aquela assinatura, ninguém sabia, a única coisa que se sabia era que a mãe de Meiling se desesperou-se toda e tentou se encontrar com secretário-geral do partido, sem sucesso.

Meiling ficou um mês em Pequim aprendendo as peculiaridades da região antes de ser despachada. Ela chegou a sede do comando central do exército um dia depois de desembarcar na capital do país. Na portaria feita de amplas grandes cheias de arames farpados e guardas preparados a qualquer momento para atitar, um homem de feições turcas, nariz longo, redondo e globo ocular levemente ressaltados na face pelas pálpebras, dando a aparência de que estavam ligeiramente esbugalhados, usando uniforme Type 07 e um chapéu vermelho turco na cabeça chamado de fez ou tarboosh, andava de um lado para o outro acompanhado de uma mulher uniformizada de cabelos curtos. Pelas ombreiras, via-se que aquela figura peculiar era um general, apesar de não parecer.

Até mesmo a cumprimentou como de costume antes mesmo que pudesse se apresentar para ele:

– Prazer, Capitã. Sou o general de brigada Abdulaziz Abdullah, Comandante das tropas estacionadas em Hotan. Aqui do meu lado está a tenente Ai Baibai que vai lhe explicar tudo sobre a nossa região…

A jovem mulher burocrata do comando-geral do exército em Pequim prestou continência para ela:

– É uma honra capitã orientar alguém de uma família tão fiel ao partido como os Li de Hong Kong! Nos acompanhe, por favor.

Durante aquele longo caminho pelos corredores do comando até sala da situação (onde seria informada de tudo sobre a guerra em Hotan), além de pensar que era paparicada desse modo por ser a prima de Syaoran Li e sobrinha de muitos generais, Meiling percebeu que o homem era diferente de tudo o que imaginou. Nunca tinha visto um uigur de perto antes, nem mesmo na academia militar, mas sabia que eles eram parte das mais de cinquenta etnias além dos Hans, nome oficial dos chineses como ela, reconhecida oficialmente pelo governo.

Apesar de ser uma chinesinha como ela, a tenente que a guiava vinha originalmente de Xinjiang também. Metade da região era formada por Hans, que moravam em sua maioria na capital, Urumqi.

Entrou na sala, sentou-se e prestou atenção as explicações dela auxiliadas por data show:

– Xinjiang é um local diverso, com pessoas de diferentes origens devido ao seu histórico de invasões por mongóis, turcos e persas. Muitas religiões são praticadas por lá como Budistas, Muçulmanos, Taoistas e praticantes da religião tradicional chinesa. A maior região autônoma da China, tem um sexto do território do nosso país e um quarto das nossas fronteiras terrestres e…

Meiling bocejou para ela assim que começou a escutar as explicações. A tenente ficou ligeiramente irritada com o gesto:

– Alguma coisa, Capitã?

– Tenente Ai, isso eu já vi na academia. Por favor, me fale da realidade nua e crua! Somos miliares e não guias de viagem!

O general Abdulaziz foi até a tela branca do projetor:

– Dispensada, tenente, eu me encarrego do resto aqui…

A tenente bateu continência e virou-se para eles antes de sair daquela sala. O general pigarreou:

– Capitã, já que quer ir direto ao ponto, preciso falar um pouco de geografia antes…

O general fuçou no computador e uma porção de mapas da região foi mostrada à medida que o general falava:

– Xinjiang está dividida em duas partes: a montanhosa bacia de Dzungaria, parte da cordilheira de Tian Shan, cheio de florestas, árvores e rios como o Irtysh e lagos como o Tianchi; é onde fica a capital e o comando do exército onde eu despacho. Depois das montanhas, temos a bacia de Tarim, onde fica o deserto infernal de Taklamakan, cheio de oásis onde se registrou as maiores temperaturas da China. É aí que mora o perigo e vai ser a sua área de atuação…

– General, eu já sei disso… qual é o perigo então?

– Calme, mocinha e mais respeito, pois uma aula de revisão não faz mal pra ninguém… Hotan fica nessa região e grande parte dos ataques terroristas da China também. Como você ouviu, muita gente vive em Xinjiang e há uma certa rixa entre os Hans como você e os uigur como eu. Muitos deles criaram movimentos separatistas querendo desfragmentar a China como no Tibete e em Taiwan. Seu objetivo é: acabar de uma vez com essas organizações salafitas que estão controlando ferrovias e estradas na região, fazer os Uigur vir pro nosso lado e esquecer os separatistas. O comércio com nações vizinhas como o Paquistão, o Cazaquistão e a Índia diminuiu muito na fronteira depois que essas organizações miseráveis apareceram por lá, graças à maldita invasão do Afeganistão pelos americanos.

– E quanto aos separatistas do Turquestão? Eles parecem ser inofensivos e…

O general a interrompeu rispidamente:

– Não existe essa coisa de Turquestão! Entenda: o partido estabelece que há uma China e dois sistemas, como você, residente de Hong Kong bem o sabe…

– E devemos preservar a identidade das mais de cinquenta nacionalidades a salvo de ideologias que destroem a República popular da China pela paz e pelo comunismo. – Concluiu Meiling.

– Isso mesmo! – O general juntou as mãos entusiasmado com a inteligência da tenente. – Lembre-se: tudo para garantir a lei e a ordem em Hotan, em Xinjiang. Sem imprensa e o pessoal da anistia internacional e dos direitos humanos no pé. Tudo é controlado em Xinjiang, até mesmo a internet. Basta uma denúncia e tiramos tudo do ar. Deixem o pessoal dos direitos humanos especularem o que quiserem…

– Senhor, isso significa… tortura?

– Eu prefiro "reeducação para a segurança de Hotan". Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, não entendeu, Tenente? Você tem todas as permissões, só não vai abusar…

– Entendi sim…

Meiling não quis perguntar mais nada para o General, temendo contrariá-lo.

– Eu bem que queria que a senhorita fosse "reeducada" conforme as diretrizes do partido antes de ir pra um lugar tão perigoso, mas temos pressa e um tenente da inteligência foi despachado para lá assim como a senhora… qualquer dúvida só falar com ele… ele é muito fiel e zeloso ao partido e vai ser a força e a luz da senhorita em qualquer momento.

Meiling sentiu-se ligeiramente irritada. Aquele rapaz seria enviado para verificar a sua fidelidade ao partido, disso ela sabia muito bem, afinal, passara anos no Japão e tudo o que eles temiam era que o ar de "liberdade de expressão" e "liberalismo" da terra do sol nascente tivesse contaminado-a.

– Como eu?

– Sim. Ele se chama Ahmad El Mofty. Ele é uigur e perdeu o pai pra essas organizações separatistas. Vai vir ajudar com o sangue nos olhos desde a academia! Dispensada, tenente!

Continua…


	8. Tenente Ahmad

Capítulo VII

~Tenente Ahmad~

 _Meiling e o General Abdulaziz chegaram ao aeroporto de Urumqi, para buscar o novo reforço que chegara para ajudar (e espionar) a capitã…_

Aeroporto internacional de Urumqi, Fevereiro de 2012

Um rapaz de farda militar, careca com feições turcas de olhos puxados largou sua mochila no chão assim que viu a militar de farda camuflada verde desembarcar do avião militar e ir até ele. Ao lado de Meiling, estava o general Abdulaziz.

Assim como o general, ele havia se antecipado a ela quanto a se apresentar:

– Permissão capitã! Primeiro Tenente Ahmad El-Mofty, do primeiro batalhão de inteligência da infantaria de Pequim! É uma honra estar sob suas ordens!

Os dois bateram continência um para o outro e Meiling sentiu nele a mesma essência de puxa saquismo da tenente de Pequim.

– Vejo que o Tenente Ahmad é muito bem informado e buscou informações sobre a nossa nova capitã…

– Sim senhor! Ao falar, deve-se ter um ardente desejo de proteger a causa do povo e elevar nossa consciência política, e não deve haver ridicularização ou ataque em nossa abordagem.

O general e Meiling ficaram de olhos arregalados com ele. Meiling sabia que o general ia testar ela a qualquer momento sobre a fidelidade dela ao partido e usaria aquele jovem careca, cinco anos mais novo do que ela e com um excepcional talento que ela conhecia muito bem qual talento era para ser promovido de segundo para primeiro tenente em pouco tempo:

– Se lembra, capitã, de onde vem essa frase?

– Do livro vermelho. Capítulo treze, parágrafo sete.

– Muito bom. Você que você estão afinados com a ideologia do partido. É isso mesmo que vocês devem aplicar quando chegarem em Hotan, entendidos? Vou agora para o centro me encontrar com o secretário-geral do partido e informar a chegada de vocês. Quando chegarem lá, procurem o coronel Tao Lam e o tenente-coronel Xia Liaoma. Em breve me encontro com vocês. Dispensados!

Os dois fizeram posição de sentido e bateram uma última continência para o General.


End file.
